el libro magico
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: que pasa si encuentras un libro, qe te llevara a un mundo lleno de fantacias y encontrar algo que nunca creiste encontrar CAP13FINAL: REGRESANDO A CASA
1. encontre un libro

**El libro mágico. **

**Cap 1: encontré un libro.**

Después de las batallas contra los dioses, los santos dorados regresaron a la vida, al igual de todo caballero de la diosa Atena cada uno inicio su vida como humanos normales, y así pasaron 5 años y todos eran felices no había ya guerras con los dioses y sus vidas eran tan normales, y algunos regresaron a sus tierras natales, mu se había convertido en doctor, Aldebarán se había convertido en un famoso chef, saga era profesor en una universidad, kanon en maestro de genética, mascara mortal se convirtió en entrenador de futbol, aioria se hizo director, shaka en ingeniero, milo en comisario, aioros en astrólogo, shura en abogado, Camus abrió su propio restaurante, afrodita abrió su propia estética, Dohko en policía y shion en bombero.

En cambio los santos de bronce iban en la universidad, y se estaban preparando para iniciar su carrera como sus amigos. Todo era felicidad en ese lugar, saori aun seguía encargo de la fundación y todos los días ella y seiya iban al orfanato a jugar con los huérfanos de ese lugar, una mañana en la escuela el profesor estaba por anunciar algo.

-Alumnos míos, mañana será el gran día en que ustedes dejaran de ser estudiantes para ahora convertirse en….-dijo el maestro en tono de discurso hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

-Maestro no haga mucho drama y ya termina su discurso-dijo seiya muy impaciente mientras muchas miradas lo veían de una mala manera, haciendo que el ex santo de bronce se escondiera de la vergüenza- perdon…

-Bueno muy pronto se convergirán en expertos todos ustedes y estoy orgulloso de eso-dijo el maestro mientras se atrapaba una lagrima con su mano- bueno alumno ya se pueden retirar los esperare impacientemente a todos ustedes- se despidió el maestro.

-Hasta mañana Prof.- se despidió seiya del maestro para después salir del aula.

-Nos veremos mañana- dijo hyoga todo feliz para luego hacer lo mismo que seiya.

-Adiós maestro-dijo shyrui mientras se despedía del maestro con un apretón de mano.

-Nos veremos después maestro- dijo saori alegremente y después despedirse de este.

-Maestro hasta mañana- dijo educadamente shun pero estando apunto de salir fue detenido por el maestro.- paso algo malo maestro-dijo shun algo preocupado.

-Shun necesito hablar contigo de algo-dijo el maestro.

-Como diga profesor-dijo shun para después entrar al aula con el maestro.

-Shun hace días atrás les pedí que hicieran una historia imaginaria y cuando leí la tuya me sorprendió, la tanta imaginación que usaste en esta historia la verdad me encanto-dijo el maestro para después empezar a buscar entre algunos papeles.

-En verdad le encanto, ya lo encontré algo triste-dijo shun algo extrañado por lo que le había dicho su maestro.

-Si, a mi también me pareció triste, pero esa imaginación que usaste de que existía una diosa que reencarnada cada 200 años para proteger la tierra del mal siendo ayudada por sus caballeros que vestían armaduras de oro, plata y bronce y que peleaba contra dioses que querían destruir el mundo. - al decir eso shun se sintió algo incomodo ya que todo lo que su maestro decía había sido realidad.

-si lo se creo que use demasiada imaginación en esa historia-dijo todo incomodo shun.

-Si aunque lo triste es cuando algunos guerreros mueren para destruir un muro y dejar que sus otros compañeros pasaran para rescatar a su diosa y después acadar con el dios del inframundo eso es lo que dice verdad shun- dijo el maestro mientras encontraba una carpeta llena de hojas y luego las guarda en su portafolio.- sabes algo shun tengo un amigo que es escritor y tengo una idea de llevarle tu historia a ver que opina el de ella, tal vez hasta se convierta en un libro…y que opinas shun??

-Bueno para mi esta bien maestro- dice shun para después mirar su reloj que tenia en su muñeca- maestro me tengo que ir tengo que almorzar con mis amigos nos vemos- dijo shun al momento de salir del aula.

Como digas, nos veremos mañana shun adiós- se despidió el maestro de shun.

Shun al llegar con sus amigos les contó todo lo que su maestro le había dicho desde la historia hasta lo del libro, las noticias hizo que algunos se quedaran con la boca abierta, aun que saori lo felicito por la noticia al igual que sus compañeros al terminar de comer todo estaban dispuestos a retirase a sus hogares ya que hace tiempo atrás saori les regalo departamentos de lujos a los caballeros por sus esfuerzos que hicieron como caballeros de atena.

Oyes shun vienes hoy toca ver el partido de futbol en el departamento de seiya-dijo hyoga mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

Muchas gracias hyoga, pero hoy iré a la biblioteca quiero leer algunos libros si no les importa- dijo shun

No te preocupes shun, además a ti te gusta leer y no importa si vas a hacer algo que te guste verdad chicos-dijo saori para después mirar a los demás.

Si shun no te preocupes-dijo seiya mientras le sonreía a shun

Bueno los veré mas tarde-dijo shun para después partir hacia la biblioteca.

Shun tardo varios minutos para llegar a la biblioteca, a llegar a esta era enorme había una gran colección de libros había de todo tipo como de romance, aventuras, comedia, drama, poemas, etc esa biblioteca tenia de todo, pero ninguno de los libros le llamada la atención hasta que oyó un ruido de varios libros caerse camino hasta donde se encontraba aquel libro y encontrar a una gran montaña de libro tirados y camino lentamente hacia ellos y miro hacia donde debían estar esos libro y encontró un libro azul celeste con detalles dorados y luego leyo el titulo y se quedo observando el libro por algunos instantes, después regreso su mirada hacia donde estaba la montaña de libros y se quedo sorprendido al ver que todos los libros estaban en su lugar.

Salio de allí corriendo, y luego llego con la bibliotecaza para decirle lo que había sucedido pero esta no le creyó a shun no se le hiso raro de que ella no le creyera ya que era una locura de que los libros estaban tirados y luego volvían a su lugar, se quedo dudando un tiempo hasta que recordó el libro que había encontrado entonces decidió comprarlo, no sabia la razón de comprar un libro que había apenas visto y sin saber de que se tratada decidió comprarlo, después de eso salio de ese lugar y se fue directo a su casa ya que sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso muy rápido y ya era de noche.

Al llegar a su casa dejo su mochila y el libro en el sofa, camino hacia la cocina para después hacerse algo de cenar y descansar un rato luego miro hacia donde estaba el libro, camino hacia este y lo tomo con sus manos y luego volvió a leer el titulo en voz alta _" el libro mágico"_ y después abrio el libro y comenzó a leer la carta del escritor.

_Carta del escritor:_

_La persona que tiene este libro en sus manos vera un mundo de fantasías y seres impresionantes, puedes hacer cualquier cosa dentro de este mundo de fantasías pero nunca de los nunca vallas a la montaña negra ya que puede pasar algo que nunca jamás en tu vida volveras a ver la luz del dia, este libro tiene algo que los humanos no deben de ver en su vida, bueno solo eso le pido y de disfrute la lectura._

Shun al terminar de leer la carta del escritor suspiro, volteo hacia el reloj y eran ya media noche entonces que shun comenzó con la lectura, solo que no sabia lo que le estaba esperando…

**Continuaraa…**


	2. el inicion de una aventura

**El libro mágico**

**Cap2: el inicio de una aventura.**

Shun desde que había comenzado a leer aquel libro que tanto le había llamado la atención, se quedo maravillado al ver y leer cuanta fantasía tenia ese libro hablaba de sirenas, duendes, gigantes, hadas, entre muchas otras cosas, shun no podía dejar de leer ese libro hasta que volteo hacia el reloj para ver la hora y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 4 de la mañana entonces se levanto de su lugar y dejo el libro sobre el escritorio, para después irse a dormir a su cama.

A la mañana siguiente. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta del departamento de shun, pero el no podía oír ya que estaba profundamente dormido hasta que sonó su celular cosa que hizo que shun se levantara brincando del susto para después tomar el celular y contestarlo.

-Bueno-dijo shun.

-Hola shun ,buenos días-dijo seiya medio gritando.

-OH seiya eres tu que pasa-dijo shun mientras embozaba un gran suspiro y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Oyes shun se te olvido que hoy es la entrega de diplomas y nos graduamos-dijo seiya muy alegre.

-Qué-dijo shun sorprendido- es hoy.

-Si, es que se te olvido y eso que ayer el maestro nos lo anduvo repitiendo como un millón de veces-dijo seiya.

-Se me olvido, es que me paso muchas cosas raras-dijo shun-no te preocupes llegare lo mas pronto posible-dijo shun para después colgar y dejarse caer en la cama.

En eso siente que callo en algo duro, entonces se levanta y mira que es el raro libro, se queda dudando y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

-Yo que recuerdo había dejado este libro en el escritorio y no en mi cama que extraño-dijo shun extrañado y confundido.- mejor dejo esto en el escritorio me alisto para la graduación.

Shun deja el libro de nuevo al escritorio, y se alista para ese gran día para después salir a la cocina desayunar algo y salir rumbo a la universidad, al llegar a esta se encuentra con sus amigos y se ponen a hablar y luego empieza la gran ceremonia que dura como 2 horas y media. Al terminar dicha celebración shun y los demás van a celebrar en un restauran de un viejo amigo, pero no solo ellos fueron a celebrar sino que los dorados también fueron a la fiesta de los recién graduados.

La fiesta estuvo de lo mejor, hubo mucho baile, buena música, comida pero lo que mas hubo fueron muchas pero muchas risas en el lugar y así paso toda la tarde, en eso shun oye una canción que le gusta mucho y le pide a su amigo hyoga que le digiera como se llama.

-Oyes hyoga como se llama esa canción-pregunto shun

-Se llama llamado de emergencia-le responde hyoga a shun

-Sabes algo lo voy a anotar para que no se me olvide-dice shun mientras buscaba un cuaderno en su mochila y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver aquel libro.- que esto no es posible.

-Que pasa shun-dice algo curioso hyoga al ver como reacciono su amigo.

-Nada hyoga sabes algo me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana adiós-dice shun mientras se levanta de su lugar.-oyes le avisas a los demás que ya me fui.

-Como digas nos veremos mas tarde-dijo hyoga adiós shun.

Shun salio del lugar para dirigirse a hacia su departamento que no quedaba muy lejos de allí, pero durante el camino se hacia preguntas que no tenían respuestas como _¿ como aparecía este libro en un lugar a otro? Y ¿este libro es raro quien lo abra escrito? _Esa y otras preguntas se hacia shun durante su trayecto hasta que llego a su departamento, entro a su habitación y empezó a ojear las hojas del libro hasta que encontró algo muy raro, unas extrañas palabras en unas de las paginas estas estaban pintadas en dorado entonces las leyó _esta aventura esta por comenzar que se abran las puertas que me guiaran._

Que extraño-dijo shun al terminar de leer aquellas palabras.

De repente el suelo comenzó a templar, algunas cosas se estaban cayendo por el temblor, el viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte demasiado fuerte que las ventanas se había roto causando que los vidrios salieran volando por todas partes, y unos de estos vidrios hirió a shun en el hombro cosa que hizo que cayera de rodillas y soltaba el libro que estaba emitiendo un resplandor blanco y las hojas se ojeaban por el viento hasta que se detuvo y shun empezó a sentirse débil y cansado y callo al suelo inconsciente.

Después el abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación sino en una clase de jardín ya que había una gran variedad de flores a su alrededor y cerca había un bosque, shun se quedo maravillado con el lugar se levanto y comenzó a caminar después de recorrer un poco se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa es mas ni siquiera estaba en su mundo sino parecía ser otro mundo un mundo desconocido.

**Continuara…**


	3. un mundo extraño

**EL libro mágico.**

**Cap3: un mundo desconocido.**

Al ver que ese lugar era demasiado extraño shun decidió ir a explorar el lugar, cuando exploro se dio cuenta que todo era raro al mundo real había árboles de colores hasta negros y algunos daban frutos, pasteles y hasta dulces, y una que otra fruta rara, luego los ríos de era de diferentes colores, había rocas de color blanco y azules y los demás eran normal, los animales, el cielo azul, etc. Shun estaba asombrado de toda esa rareza hasta que se tropieza con una piedra y cae de espaldas lo malo es que había una bajada por la cual el bajo rondando hasta que este se golpea contra algo.

-AH mi espalda- se queja shun- mañana me dolerá mucho.

-No si es que estas vivo para mañana chico-dice una voz grave y algo ronca.

-Ah quien dijo eso-dijo shun mientras miraba por todas partes hasta quedar viendo un gran árbol como de 5 metros de altura- que raro o es mi imaginación o me estoy volviendo loco.

-No creo que estés loco o imaginando chiquillo-dijo el arbol cosa que dejo a shun algo asustado y helado al mismo tiempo.- no te asustes no te are daño además con la edad que tengo no le haría daño a nadie.

-OH ya veo le creo ya que usted se ve como buena personada digo árbol-dice shun

-Jeje je eres un jovencito agradable y amable-dice el árbol – y vime joven a que has venido hacer en este lugar-dice en tono agradable.

-Bueno es que me paso algo extraño señora árbol es una gran larga historia-dice shun mientras se sienta a un lado del árbol para después recortaste.

-Dime entonces y por favor dime lindia-dice amablemente el árbol mientra baja un de sus frutos para que shun comiera algo.

Entonces shun le contó todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo desde lo que su maestro le había, dicho hasta lo que había en la biblioteca con los libros y todo lo que hace horas había sucedido pero sobre todo le contó sobre es libro raro que desaparecía en un lugar y aparecía en otro, eso dejo a lindia algo pensativa y después le contesto por que le estaban pasando eso.

-Tal vez todo sea obra de Anabel creo que ella lo pudo haber echo-dijo con algo de sospecha el árbol.

-Anabel quien es ella-dice shun con algo de curiosidad

-Anabel es la creadora de este mundo que observas ahora-dijo lindia- yo y los demás seres que existimos estamos muy agradecidos con ella. Yo misma la críe al igual que todo ser-dijo el árbol en tono de alegría pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza.

-Así eso es bueno, pero como me puede sacar ella de este lugar-dice shun

-Bueno yo pienso que como ella es la creadora de este mundo tal vez sepa como sacarte de aquí-dice lindia en tono alegre

-OH ya veo entonces la buscare-dice shun levantándose y apunto de retirarse cuando se para en seco y mira hacia el lindia- donde la puedo encontrar.

-Ella se encuentra en el ultimo rincón de este mundo toma esto te ayudara-dijo mientras le entregaba un mapa- esto te guiara hacia donde esta ella.

-Ah como es que tiene esto-dijo shun

-Ella me lo dio un día cuando vino a verme me dijo que con esto podría ir a verla pero como soy un árbol no me puedo mover-dijo el árbol- pero se que ella es muy feliz.

-De acuerdo, la buscare para poder salir de aquí-dijo soy ansioso

-Sabes algo llévate esta mochila tiene algunos instrumentos que puedes utilizar además de un poco de comida para cuando tengas hambre-dice mientras le entrega la mochila

-Muchas gracias lindia-dice shun aceptándola para después colgársela en la espalda- nos veremos después-se despide cortésmente shun.

Ya de allí comienza a caminar varias y varias horas, hasta que se detuvo para revisar el mapa y ver que grande era ese mundo o ese universo había muchos caminos que tomar pero no se podía decidir todos esos caminos llevaban hacia Anabel. Tardo varios minutos para analizar el mapa y caer al suelo todo confundido.

Este mundo es muy extraño-dice shun mientras se levanta y comienza a caminar- tal vez podría tomar este camino-dice shun

cuando de repente algo o alguien le quito el mapa de las manos shun reacciono de inmediato y pudo atrapar aquella cosa o persona que le había quitado el mapa se sorprendió al ver a un conejito negro con manchas blancas que tenia en su boca el mapa. Shun se sintió tonto entonces que bajo al conejito y se sentó en el suelo era extraño pero ese conejo se le hacia raro.

-Oyes conejito me puedes entregar ese mapa- dijo shun amablemente al conejito, mientras este lo miraba extrañado y dejo el mapa en el suelo y camino hacia shun para después ponerse entre sus piernas.

-No te daré el mapa-dijo el conejito mientras le mordía la mano a shun- para después saltar hacia donde estaba el mapa y salir corriendo

-Oyes conejito devuélveme ese mapa-dijo shun intentando atraparlo.

-Ajajá si lo quieres atrápame-desafío el conejito

-Oyes regresa no te are daño solo quiero el mapa-dijo shun

-Entonces atrápame-dice el conejo mientras salta entre algunos arbustos.

Shun persiguió al conejo pero al momento de caminar hacia los arbustos tropezó con una piedra y callo rodando de una pequeña loma de había allí y el conejito cuando lo vio salto hacia el para ayudarlo pero para mala suerte shun choco contra un árbol y para mas diversión cayeron varios frutos de este golpeando a shun y dejándolo inconsciente. Después de varias horas shun pudo reaccionar y levantarse para ver al conejito que estaba a un lado de el comiendo una de las manzanas que habían caído hace varias horas atrás.

- o es una maldicion o que de que me este golpeando con un arbol-dice shun adolorido.

-jjajaa me das risa niño-dice el conejo

-Ya vez lo que haces conejo por travieso-dijo mientras miraba al conejo para después mirar al cielo y sorprenderse que ya era de noche- como ya oscureció y tan rápido

-Si aquí el tiempo es diferente de donde vienes-dice el conejo mientras le da una gran mordida a la manzana.

-A que te refieres-dice shun

-A que un dia en tu mundo aquí son 3 años-dice el conejo

-Que-dice shun sorprendido

-Si como oistes-dice el conejito

-Y me puedes dar ese mapa yo quiero salir de este lugar para regresar a mi casa-dice shun

-Claro con una condicion-dice el conejo

-Cual-dice shun

-De que cuando tu regreses a tu mundo me lleves contigo-dice el conejo

-De acuerdo, te llevare conmigo

-Me lo prometes- conejo

-Lo prometo- shun

-De acuerdo vámonos ya que el camino es muy largo ademas de peligroso-dice el conejo mientra comienza a caminar por un camino azul

-Si tienes razón-dice shun siguiendo al conejito- pero dime como te llamas

-Mi nombre es anab-dice el conejo

**Continuara…**


	4. que camino tomaremos?

**El libro magico.**

**Cap4: que camino tomaremos**

Shun y el conejito Anabel comenzaron a caminar y a saltar por el conejo y siguieron así por varias horas, y mas horas, y mas horas mas en fin caminaron muchas muchas horas hasta que llegaron cansados y medio arrastrándose aun lugar perfecto para descansar.

-Oyes Anabel, me estaba preguntando algo-dice shun mientras mira al conejo.- por que te llamas igual como a la Anabel que nos sacara de este lugar.

-Yo no me llamo igual que ella-dice el conejito

-Pero….-dice shun pero decide no decir nada mas ya que no quería pelear en ese momento además estaba muy cansado.- bueno al menos me dirías que es lo que quieres hacer en mi mundo.

-Bueno, yo quiero salir de este lugar, y ver de nuevo al mundo verdadero de donde nací yo y hacer mi vida como los demás-dice Anabel en tono alegre y con algo de esperanza en su cara de conejo.

-A ya veo entonces el por que- dice shun dándole una sonrisa a Anabel.- no te preocupes yo prometí sacarte de aquí y lo cumpliré.

-Gracias shun-dijo Anabel mientras se quedaba dormida por el cansancio de tanto estar saltando

Shun solo se le quedo viendo al conejo mientras este se quedaba dormido, el se recostó en el suelo y miro al cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas mientras que poco a poco el sueño lo fue dominando hasta que se quedo dormido, pensando en que estarán haciendo en ese momentos sus amigos.

**En el mundo real….**

Los santos de bronces estaban en un café, mientras esperaban a cierta persona que ya no se encontraba alli.

-Oyes hyoga por que no llegara shun, yo que se el nunca llega tarde cuando nos reunimos-dice seiya

-Si seiya tiene razon, shun nunca había en su vida llegado tarde-dice saori algo preocupada

-Ya se lo llamare para preguntarle por que aun no llega-dice hyoga mientras saca su celular y busca en la agenda a shun para después llamarlo- que raro no contesta.

-Será mejor que vallamos personalmente no lo creen- comento shiruy mientras todos aceptaron la sugerencia y fueron rumbo al departamento de shun.

Cuando llegaron había un pequeño problema y ese era de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-Rayos esta cerrada-dijo molesto hyoga

No te preocupes hyoga el encargado tiene todas las llaves que tal si se la pedimos para poder abrir la puerta y así ….-pero fue interrumpida por la voz de seiya

-No te preocupes saori ya la pude abrir-dice seiya entrando a la casa

-Como hiciste eso seiya-dijieron los tres a coro

-Es que cada rato se me olvidaban las llaves dentro de la casa y pues aprendi abrirla usando un clip-dice seiya ya dentro de la casa

-Al menos aprendiste algo-dice shiruy entrando al departamento

-Si que bueno-dice hyoga

-Bueno ya no peleen hay que buscar a shun no lo recuerdan para eso estamos-dice saori intentando evitar una guerra entre sus ex santos de bronce.

-Si como digas-dijo hyoga.

Entonces manos a la obra los santos comenzaron a buscar por todo el departamento, pero no lo encontraban y ya había un desastre por todo el lugar y eso que el departamento estaba muy limpio y ordenado y ahora era lo contrario, pero como no lo encontraron decidieron buscarlo en su cuarto ya que era en lugar donde aun no habían revisado y que no estaba echo aun un desastre al entrar al cuerto no lo encontraron y ya apunto de irse saori vio algo que le llamo la atención y ese era un libro que estaba en el suelo abierto, ella se acerco al libro y leyó el titulo.

-El libro mágico-leyó saori- valla a shun le gusta leer cuento de fantasías esta bien-dice mientras deja el libro en la cama y sale de la habitación.

**En el mundo irreal…**

Shun estaba tranquilamente dormido hasta que le cae algo en la cabeza, eso hace que se levante de inmediato para ver al conejo riéndose de en el una gran montaña de manzanas.

Que fue lo que paso aquí por que hay tantas manzanas-dce shun confundido

Es que como no te levantabas hice que te calleran manzanas en tu cabeza para ver si asi te levantadas.- dice el conejo riendose que esta el estomago le dolia

Solo me hubieras dicho que le levantara-dice shun

Pero eso hice pero no te querias levantar-dice anabel

**Flash back…..**

-Hay ya amaneció es un hermoso día-dice Anabel mientras se estira.- bueno hay que levantar a shun para seguir caminando-dice mientras camina hacia donde esta el.- shun levántate que ya amaneció y hay que seguir caminando.

Pero shun no hizo caso entonces ella santo encima de el pero nada, entonces lo comenzó a moverlo pero no reaccionaba. Entonces el conejo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia que hiso muchas cosas para que shun se levantara por ejemplo: le puso miel y millones de abejas llegaron pero el no se levantaba, entonces con una trompeta soplo haciendo una gran ruido pero nada, y le hecho agua helada que no se levantaba. Ya dándose por vencida tomo una piedra y la pateo y esta boto por todos lados hasta que le dio al árbol con gran fuerza que millones de manzanas cayeron encima de shun haciendo que se levantara.

-Milagro… es un milagro se levanto-dice feliz y contenta Anabel y para después reírse de cómo se había levantado shun.

**Fin de flash back…**

Bueno tenemos que irnos ya que el camino es largísimo y cansado-dice Anabel mientras comienza a caminar

-Si tienes razón-dice shun

Entonces ambos comienzan a caminar, caminar y caminar por muchas horas hasta que llegan a un lugar donde se quedan parados

-No puede ser lo único que faltaba-dice Anabel

-Y cual camino tomaremos entonces-dice shun mirando a 4 caminos de colores amarillo, verde, rosa y violeta.

-Pues no se-dice anabel.

-Que tal si vamos por el violeta-sugiere shun

-No no quiero ir por el violeta-dice anabel

-Y por que no por el violeta-dice shun

-Por que odio el color violeta-dice anabel- mejor vamos por el amarillo

-No odio el amarillo.-dice shun

-Y si vamos por el verde-dice anabel

-Que tal si vamos por el rosa-shun

-Hay que decidir de una manera adulta-dice anabel y en eso saca una moneda- mira si cae cara nos vamos por el verde y si cae cruz por el rosa.

-Esa forma crees de es de manera adulta-dice shun

-Si eso creo jejee-dice mientras lanza la moneda y luego la atrapa.- aver veramos callo cara-dice anabel

-Entonces vallamos por el camino verde-dice shun

En eso ambos comienza a caminar por el camino color verde, solo que ninguno imagino que les esperaba en ese camino.

**Continuara…**


	5. el desafio y en busca del collar

**El libro mágico.**

**Cap5: el desafío y en busca del collar.**

Después de decidir muy maduramente que camino tomar, caminaron varias horas hasta que llegaron a un puente que al parecer era de los colores del arcoiris cosa que no le impresiono a shun entonces el decidió seguir caminando pero noto que Anabel no lo seguía entonces se detuvo para preguntarle que le estaba pasando.

-Que te pasa Anabel no me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas-burlo shun mientras miraba a la pequeña conejita de Anabel.

No es que le tema es solo de…que se me hace raro que no este aquí gruñón-dijo Anabel algo pensativa.

-Gruñón-dijo shun algo confundo.

-Si gruñón..Eje pero que esperamos mejor pasamos el puente que se nos hace muy tarde-dijo mientras saltaba hacia el puente y luego shun la estaba siguiendo.

En ese instante una voz misterioso hace de que dejen de caminar estando ya ha medio puente.

-Quien osa pasar por mi puente-dije fuertemente la voz misteriosa.

-Rayos-dice Anabel

En eso en medio de la nada sale un anciano muy viejito sosteniéndose de un basto y que miraba a shun y a Anabel algo molesto. Luego se acerca a ellos y usando su mano logra empujarlos y mandarlos al otro lado del puente y luego vuelve a caminar hacia ellos.

-Quienes son ustedes y que quieren-dice el anciano en tono algo irrespetuoso.

Shun solo mira al anciano algo confundido y luego decide hablar.

-Mi nombre es shun –dice en tono amable- y ella es Anabel-dice mientras miraba a Anabel.

-Anabel has dicho je jeje-ríe burlonamente- de nuevo estas aquí no me sorprende en nada en de que aun estés en este mundo desde que te vi. supe que eras una tonta.-dice mientras se ríe burlonamente de Anabel.

Cállate viejo gruñón –dice Anabel mientras intenta atacar al anciano pero es detenida por shun.

Anabel no pelees no venimos aquí para pelear sino para otra cosa-dice shun mientras sigue deteniendo a Anabel de hacer una locura.

Shun no te metas que este viejo gruñón me la debe-dice mientras aun intenta atacar al anciano.

En anciano algo confiado se acerca a shun y a Anabel y los golpea en la cabeza con su bastón.

-Auch mi cabeza-dice Anabel y shun al insomio.

-Ya no se quejen ahora me dirán para que necesitan cruzar mi puente-dice el anciano algo fastidiado.

-Bueno es que necesitamos cruzar el puente para ir con Anabel la creadora del este mundo paralelo para que me ayude a regresar a casa-dijo shun en tono serio y amable a la vez- y nos gustaría si nos dejabas pasar por este puente.-dice todo rápido que hasta se queda sin aire.

-Que-dijo gritando el anciano- pues no los dejare además no te entendí nada.- esto hace que shun se cae de espaldas ( tipo anime).

-Escúchame viejo sordo-grita Anabel- nosotros venimos para cruzar este puente he ir a ver a Anabel para que nos ayude a salir de este lugar-dice aun gritando- me escuchaste viejo sordo.

El anciano solo oye las palabras que Anabel le estaba diciendo y luego se queda algo pensativo y luego decide hablar.

-De acuerdo ya entendí lo que dices coneja tonta-dice algo mas calmado- los dejare pasar por el puente.

-De veras viejo gruñón-dice Anabel algo sorprendida.

-Si tontuela les daré un desafío y si lo pasan podrán pasar el puente sin problema-dice el anciano.-pero si no la pasan tendrán que quedarse uno de ustedes aquí para que el otro pueda pasar o sino tendrán que ser mis esclavos.-dice el anciano mas serio.

-Tu esclava ni en sueños viejo gruñón-dice Anabel.

-Acepto el desafío -dice shun mientras se levanta del suelo ya que había oído toda la conversación.- dime cual es el desafío que me darás-dice shun algo serio y en tono desafiante.

El anciano sonrío malévolamente y luego le contó a shun y a Anabel cual seria su desafío al enterarse de este ambos decidieron ir en busca de aquel objeto que el anciano gruñón les había dado. Ambos iban caminando por un pequeño camino de color azul celeste que aquel anciano les había indicado cual era su desafío.

****FRASH BACK****

-Que el collar de Ángela -Anabel estaba sorprendida de lo que sus oídos habían oído cual era el desafío.

-Como oíste Anabel yo deseo el collar de Ángela si ustedes quieren atravesar mi puente deben traérmelo-dice algo serio el anciano

-Se lo vamos a traer-dice shun-pero usted debe cumplir con su palabra-dice shun mientras gira y luego mira a Anabel- vamos Anabel debemos darnos prisa si queremos regresar con ese collar.

-Espera joven antes de que te vallas- shun se detiene al momento de oír al anciano- debes de seguir el camino azul celeste sígalo hasta que llegues al final de este y cuando llegues ya sabrás que hacer.

-De acuerdo-dice shun para después comenzar a caminar por aquel camino de tono azul celeste.

****FIN DEL FASH BACK*****

Shun y Anabel ya llevaban tiempo caminando entre ambos iban un silencio sepulcral en la cual shun decide terminar con ese silencio.

-Anabel dime como es que aquel anciano te conocía- pegunta shun algo curioso pero a la vez serio

-Todos en este lugar me conocen-dice mientras baja la cabeza- además todos me conocen por algo que nunca cometí

-Que es lo que no come tites Anabel-dice shun mientras mira a Anabel.

.

-No quiero hablar de eso-dice Anabel mientras de detiene.- shun llegamos-dice Anabel algo alegre

Shun se detiene también y luego mira a Anabel con algo de confusión y luego mira hacia otro lado para ver algo que no se imagino.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño lago que a su alrededor había árboles grandes pero hermosos muchas flores de todo los colores y especies y algunas que otra piedras de colores.

-Que es este lugar-dice algo sorprendido


	6. mundo de sirenas

**EL LIBRO MAGICO.**

**Cap6: mundo de sirenas.**

-Bueno y donde esta ese collar-dice shun mirando por todas partes- no veo ningún collar.

En eso es golpeado por una manzana en la cabeza eso hace de que shun mire a la responsable de ese golpe.

-No seas tonto shun espero que sepas aguantar la respiración debajo del agua-dice en tono algo bromista

-Quien crees que soy Poseidón o la sirenita-dice respondiendo del mismo tono

En un lugar del océano…

Poseidón estaba sentado en su trono cuando en eso estornuda.

-Esta bien señor Poseidón-dice tetis haciendo una reverencia.

-No estoy bien solo es que creo que alguien esta hablando de mi-dice Poseidón

En el mundo irreal….

-De acuerdo quédate aquí –dice Anabel mientras entra al lago y se sur meje

-OK-dice mientras se sienta en el suelo y espera a que Anabel regrese.

Después de esperar varias horas Anabel no regresaba eso comenzó a preocupar a shun por lo cual decide ir a buscarla, pero en eso oye una voz de una niña que hace que se detenga y decide ir a buscar a la persona responsable de aquella voz.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real…

Las cosas no iban nada bien ya que la desaparición de un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo tono hizo que sus amigos y medio santuario se preocuparan por la ausencia de este joven. ( y como se enteraron los dorados fácil seiya le fue con el chisme XD ) todos reunidos en la casa de shun buscando alguna pista de el o de donde habría ido.

-Rayos shun no dejo ninguna pista-dice hyoga maldiciendo su suerte.

-Si todo esta como lo había dejado es mas aquí esta el chicle que deje hace 4 semanas-dice seiya mientras mira curiosamente su chicle.

Seiya que asqueroso eres-dice saori mirando a seiya con algo de asco

-Encontramos algo-dice saga y kanon saliendo de la habitación de este con el libro que anteriormente saori habia encontrado.

-Y que tiene que ver ese libro con shun-dice aldebaran mientras come un emparedado de tamaño de una montaña

-Veras este libro no es normal como cualquier otro verdad saga-dice kanon mirando a saga ya que este tenia el libro.

-Verán este libro tiene una historia difícil de comprender pero estoy seguro de algo si shun fue capas de leer de este libro el tendrá que salir de este antes de las 12:00 de la noche sino el se convertirá parte de esta historia y se quedara encerrado a este libro para siempre.-dice saga en tono serio y preocupado al mismo tiempo

-Pero debe de haber una solución verdad saga y kanon.-dice aioria entono precocupado.

-Claro que lo hay son 2 opciones-dice kanon al serio

-Entonces cual son esa opciones-dice saori mientra mira fijamente a saga y a kanon

-Esas soluciones son-suspira- la primera es de que encuentre a la creadora de este libro.- dice saga pero en eso su rostro se vuelve tristemente

-Y cual es la segunda-dicen todos a coro en eso saga y kanon se miran y luego desiden decir la otra opcion

Y la segunda es de que aya un sacrifio de sangre- en eso la cara de todos se volvieron frias y serias.

Mientras tanto en el mundo irreal….

Shun estaba buscando a la dueña de esa voz cuando en eso una voz familiar hizo que volteara par ver a Anabel con algunas algas y mojada.

-Shun come un poco de estas algas ara que respires debajo del agua para poder cumplir con la misión-dice mientra le entrega las algas después shun come algunas de estas al igual que Anabel.

Bueno hay que ir no tenemos mucho tiempo-dice Anabel mientra entra al lago.

Shun al momento de caminar hacia este se da cuenta de algo extraño y eso era de que el reflejo de Anabel era muy diferente no era de un conejo si no de una persona de una niña pero la voz de Anabel lo saca de su descubrimiento y en eso ambos se sumergen y comienzan a nadar lo mas profundo que pueden.

Shun se quedo maravillado al ver que aun que era un lago era algo profundo y de que habia una maravilla de fauna mariana muchos peces extraños de diferentes colores hasta que llegan a una especie de rejas ellas de corales, ellos se detienen y se quedan parados enfrente de estas rejas.

-En donde estamos-dice shun algo sorprendido

-Este es el mundo de las sirenas-dice Anabel mientra mira a shun.

-De las sirenas-dice un mas sorprendido de lo que estaba mientras mira a Anabel

En eso las rejas de corales se hablen para dejar ver varias sirenas con tridentes y que hacen una reverencia a Anabel y luego los guían por el lugar shun miraba fijamente cada centímetro de este y luego sin que el se de cuenta llegan a un palacio echo totalmente de corales.

-Valla Anabel mucho tiempo sin verte-dice la princesa de las sirenas haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego mirar fijamente a sus visitantes.- es un placer que nos visites y a que se debe tu visita Anabel

-Ángela me gustaría pedirte un favor.- dice Anabel haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- me gustaría de que me obsequiaras un collar tuyo

-Claro que te daré uno a cambio de un favor-dice ella mientra mira a Anabel.

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras-dice Anabel mientra mira a Ángela

-De acuerdo quiero algo que sea del mundo real.-dice esta sonriendo mientra mira a Anabel

-Como que es lo que quiere-dice shun haciendo de que Anabel y Ángela dejaran de mirarse y mirar a shun.

Ángela mira a fijamente shun hasta que ve un objeto que le llama la atención y luego decide hablar

-Quiero ese collar que tienes-dice ella mientras mira fijamente un collar que shun tenia.

-Claro pero primero dale el collar a anabel-dice shun mientras se quita el collar.

-De acuerdo-dice angela mientras se quita el collar y se le entrega a Ángela.

-Ten mi collar-dice shun mientra le entrega el collar a Ángela- eso hace que Anabel se enoje. luego de ese intercambio shun y Anabel son escoltados hasta la salida y luego comienzan a nadar Hacia la superficie.

-Shun no tienes nada que darle a Ángela. yo y ella íbamos a hacer el intercambio no desvistes haber dado algo tuyo-dice ella en tono enojado mientra mira fijamente a shun.- tal vez ese collar era importante para ti y tu se lo das a ella.

-No me importa dárselo ya que no es nada importante- dice shun mientra comienza a reír- en realidad mente lo compre en una tienda cuando fuimos de vacaciones yo y mis amigos.

-Eres un tonto-eso hace de que shun deje de reír y se quede serio.- si era importante ya que ese collar fue de una aventura que tuviste con tus amigos y dices que no importa si que eres un tonto.

Shun al oir las palabras de Anabel se queda serio por algunos segundos y después comienza a hablar.

-En verdad crees que todo objeto es muy importante verdad por que te importa tanto.-dice shun serio y mirando fijamente a Anabel.- quiero saber por que te importa tanto.

-Por que… extraño ser humana-dice Anabel seria y tristemente a tal repuesta dejando a shun algo serio con la repuesta de ella.

-que como de que extrañas ser humana Anabel-dice shun sorprendido mientra mira a Anabel

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ola a todos ^^**

Bueno es la primera vez que se me ocurre escribir mi opiniones bueno sin antes que nada gracias a todos los que han leeido y comentado esta historia me alegra que les este gustando la historia en fin..

Bueno en el próximo capitulo se descubrirá la verdad de Anabel y de la creadora del libro y el misterio que hay detrás de esto.

Los dejo se les quiere a todos

Atte: geminiforeve


	7. revelacion la verdad de anabel y anabel

**El libro magico.**

**Cap7 revelaciones la verdad de Anabel y Anabel.**

-A que te refieres como humana-dice shun algo sorprendido al oír las -palabras de Anabel

-Veras yo no soy parte de la historia en realidad yo soy la escritora-dice Anabel en tono serio y algo triste

-Pero si tu eres la escritora entonces por que no has salido de este lugar-dice shun aun sorprendido pero también serio

-En verdad yo no tengo el poder de hacer eso-dice Anabel bajando la mirada al suelo.

-A que te refieres-dice shun mientra mira fijamente a Anabel.

En el mundo real..

Los caballeros de bronce al igual que los dorados comenzaron a investigar en donde se podría encontrar a la escritora del libro en cambio kanon y saga los veía divertidos de que sus compañeros estén busque y busque en todas partes pero no había repuesta alguna.

-Por que no nos ayudan a buscar a la escritora o al escritor-dice aioros algo molesto por los gemelos

-Eso es imposible aun que buscaran por todo el mundo nunca encontrarían a la escritora del libro-dice kano tranquilamente mientra comía algunas papitas de sus sabritas.

-Oyes no te las comas-dice Aldebarán mientra le arrebata la bolsa de sabritas a kanon y comienza a comérsela

-Y tu si puedes comerlas ¬¬-dice kanon molesto mientra miraba a Aldebarán.

-Pero por que dicen eso-dice mu algo confundido.

-Veras la escritora también esta atrapada en el libro al igual que shun-dice saga tranquilamente mientra tomaba algo de agua

-QUE DICES-gritan todos ecepto kanon

-Como oyeron la escritora también es parte del libro-dice kanon mientra una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al ver la cara de sus compañeros

-Pero como es que saben eso saga y kanon –al decir esto los gemelos se vieron entre si y después bajaron la mirada.

-Que es lo que ocultan ustedes dos par te copias-dice mascara

-Que no somos copias-dice saga y kanon al coro

-Por que nosotros sabemos todo lo que paso esa noche-dice saga en tono triste.

En eso kanon vuelve a bajar la miraba al suelo y apreta sus puños para después golpear fuertemente la pared haciendo un hueco en este.

-Yo no pagare eso-dice saga al ver el enorme hueco.

-Ya se ya que eres muy codo-dice kanon mientra mira a su gemelo

-Como dijistes-dice saga enojado

-Que eres un CODO-dijo gritando kanon

-Ahora si regresaras a la fotocopiadora-dice saga mientra se le hecha encima a kanon y comienzan a pelear.

-Estos dos son un caso perdido-dice Camus mientras con una mano se tapa la cara

-Si aun asi no puedo creer que sean caballeros dorados-dice milo cruzados de brazos.

En el mundo irreal…

-Dime que fue lo que te paso para que terminaras en este lugar-dice shun intentando de que Anabel le digiera algo.

-Veras cuando era pequeña no era como las demás niñas yo era diferente al igual que ella-dice anabel tristemente

-Pero quien es ella-dice shun algo confundido

-Ella es-se callo por un momento luego suspiro y decidió hablar- ella es mi hermana.

-Tu hermana-dice shun sorprendido

-Si mi hermana gemela-dice Anabel tristemente

Tu hermana gemela-dice shun algo sorprendido por esa revelación y en eso comenzó un silencio sepulcral.

Mientras tanto alguien los estaban observando pero muy lejos de alli entre las sombras de la noche se podia ver una silueta femenina sentada en un trono y los miraba desde la fuente de agua que era tan cristalina como el cristal, una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de aquella.

Anabel hermanita regresastes-dice aquella persona


	8. la venganza al viejo gruñon

**El libro magico**

**Cap8: la venganza al viejo gruñon**

Después de que Anabel le contó a shun la verdad de cómo había terminado en este mundo de fantasías y como es que era conejo y no humana. Ambos decidieron no distraerse y seguir rumbo a donde se encontraba la hermana de Anabel.

-Entonces si eres un conejo tu hermana también lo es verdad-dice shun es eso una manzana roja lo golpea en la cabeza.-Aush por que me la tiraste-dice shun mirando a Anabel que ya amenazaba con otra en el mano bueno pata.

-Por tarado mi hermana no es un conejo ella es humana solo soy la unica que se convirtió en un animal-dice Anabel comiéndose la manzana de un solo mordisco- tenia hambre.

-Cuando llegue a casa juro nunca jamás comer una manzana-murmura shun- y de donde sacas muchas manzanas para tarármelas-dice shun mientra se soba la cabeza.

-Ah será por que hay muchos árboles de manzanas-dice anabel viendo muchos pero muchos árboles de manzanas.

-Con razón cada rato me cae una manzana cuando estoy debajo de los árboles-

**********FRASH BACK*********

Shun esta placidamente dormido debajo de un árbol cuando en eso le cae una manzana en la cara.

En el puente…

Ante de llegar al puente shun y Anabel se paran a comer algo. Debajo de unos manzanos.

-Shun ahorita vengo boy a ir por algunas naranjas-dice Anabel mientra va hacia unos árboles de naranjas

-Bueno espero que falte poco para llegar con la creadora- en eso Anabel le lanza a shun una naranja que golpea el tronco del manzano provocando de que caigan todas las manzanas maduras.

-Shun estas bien-dice Anabel algo preocupada por el estado en el cual se encontraba

-Si lo estoy-dice shun sacando la cabeza de una montaña de manzanas que cubría su cuerpo-no te preocupes no paso nada malo.-

-De acuerdo ahora sal de allí ya casi llegamos al puente del viejo gruñón-dice Anabel dándole la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia el puente.

-Anabel espera-en eso cae una manzana y lo deja inconsciente

********FIN DEL FASH BACK********

-No me pudiste ayudarme cuando estaba atrapado con esas manzanas-dice shun mirando a Anabel

-Pues no ya que yo solo soy un conejo con patas pequeñas-dice Anabel ensayándole sus patitas que eran las manos

Esa respuesta hace de que shun caiga de espala ( tipo anime) y Anabel se queda mirándolo con una gota de sudor. Después de que shun se levantara y de que Anabel seguía comiendo manzanas ambos decidieron ir con al puente donde ya los estaba esperando un duende muy pero muy gruñón.

-Hasta que llegan ustedes dos ya tienen lo que les pedí-dice el viejo sentado en una roca

-Si ya lo tenemos viejo gruñón-dice Anabel mostrándole el collar al anciano

-Me alegro al menos no te comieron ajajá-comienza a reír burlonamente

-Bueno nos dejara pasar-dice shun ya algo molesto

-Claro pasen-dice el anciano- pero primero deben de darme el collar.

-Si lo se anciano gruñón-dice Anabel mientra le entrega el collar al anciano

Anabel y shun pasan por el puente y estando en medio de este Anabel pone una sonrisa malvada y lego se detiene y eso llama la atención de shun.

-Shun te pido un favor-dice Anabel

-A claro-dice shun algo sorprendido

-Espérame en el otro lado del puente por favor-dice Anabel mirando a shun

-A como digas-dijo este mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del puente

-Oiga anciano amargado.-grita Anabel en eso el anciano voltea

En el santuario….

Quien me dijo amargado-dice Camus algo molesto al oír esa palabra

Ya Camus estas imaginando cosas-dice milo

En el mundo irreal…

-Que quieres coneja tonta-dice el viejo mirando hacia donde estaba Anabel

-Solo le quiero dar algo para que no me olvide-en eso Anabel saca una manzana que es mas grande que ella y pesada

En eso Anabel le lanza la gran manzana al anciano golpeándolo en la cara haciendo que se cayera de la roca donde estaba sentado y cayendo al rio y Anabel lo vio divertida por su acción.

-Y para que no se le olvida nadie me dice coneja tonta, anciano malhumorado-le grita Anabel

-Me las pagaras coneja cuando vuelva-dice el anciano ya estando muy lejos

Anabel le saca la lengua y va hacia donde estaba shun que estaba algo sorprendido no solo por lo que hizo Anabel si no por la manzana gigante que ella pudo sostener y lanzar.

-Vámonos falta mucho aun para llegar y hay poco tiempo-dice Anabel pasándole a un lado a shun mientra seguía comiendo una manzana.

-Así vámonos-dice shun siguiendo a Anabel.

En el mundo real…

En el santuario….

Todos estaban en el templo de athena intentando encontrar alguna otra solución para sacar a shun de allí. Solo que aun no había comenzado la reunión ya que faltaban dos caballeros dorados en llegar y que ya estaban apunto de llegar solo había un problema.

-Camus ya no puedo mas sigue sin mi-dice milo medio arrastrándose en el suelo.

-Ya milo no hagas tanto drama-dice Camus mirando como milo estaba en el suelo

-Como no quieres que haga drama estoy apunto de morir y tu solo dices eso-dice milo- yo ya no puedo mas falta muchos escalones

-Ah realmente solo faltan 3 escalones-dice Camus mientra sube los últimos escalones faltantes

Que solo 3 escalones y por que no lo habías dicho antes-dice milo levantándose de un solo brinco y subiendo los ultimos 3 escalones que faltaban

-Bueno vamos que todos nos esperan-dice Camus entrando al templo de athena

-Ya llegue-dice milo en eso muchas miradas se dirigen hacia Camus y milo

-Todo fue culpa de milo-al decir esto todas las miradas se dirigen al pobre guardián de escorpión.- yo que-dice este

-Ya como sea saga y kanon ya nos dirá todo acerca de la creadora del libro-dice mascara algo fastidiado.

-Bueno dirás creadoras-dice kanon

-Creadoras-dicen todos al insomnio

-Si como verán hace 10 años 2 niñas crearon el libro que ahora tenemos y en el cual shun esta atrapado. Ellas eran hermanas idénticas-dice kanon algo serio

-Entonces son gemelas-dice shion

-No realmente son hermanas idénticas pero no son gemelas-dice saga- aun que si son iguales pero tienen una diferencia con la edad y si las ve podrás decir que son gemelas hasta ellas se confunden

-Bueno en que iba así-dice kanon- ambas tenían una imaginación sorprendente en la cual la demostraban con sus dibujos y algunas historias que hacían. La se llamaba Esther mayor tenia una gran habilidad con el dibujo y el arte y la menor se llamaba Anabel y ella tenia la habilidad de crear historias además de ser una gran fans de los conejos y las manzanas.

- Además ambas no sabían que poseían una clase de magia o cosmos que nunca se pudo diferenciar, una noche en la fiesta de Anabel donde todas su familia asistió ya que cumplía 6 años unos asesinos llegaron que habían sido contratados para asesinar a toda la familia, pero los padres y familiares intentaron proteger a estas niñas pero todos fallaron ecepto sus primos que las ayudaron a escapar de alli.-dijo saga serio

-Pero los asesinos los persiguieron y los lograron a atrapar y a las niñas y a sus primos y asesinaron a la hermana mayor. Y a la menor estaban apunto de hacer los mismo hasta que cuando estaban apunto de asesinar a la menor unos de sus primos se puso delante de ellos y fue apuñado por una daga con la cual habían asesinado a la otra hermana en cambio el otro primo salio con la niña y ambos hicieron una clase de hechizo entre la hermana mayor y la menor y ambas fueron atrapadas en el libro y desde entonces ellas no han podido salir-dijeron saga y kanon al mismo tiempo dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-Saga y kanon le puedo preguntar algo-dice el pariarca mientra miraba a los gemelos y ambos asintieron.

-Bueno como es que saben lo que les paso a esas niñas y sobre el libro.- al preguntar el patriarca esa pregunta huvo un gran silencio

-Kanon y saga se miraron entre si y uno de ellos respondió.

-Por que nosotros somos los primos de esas dos-dice saga

-Pero como es que están con vida si dijeron que uno de los primos fue puñado por una daga-dice aioros algo sorprendido pero curioso.

-Yo fui al que lastimaron con la daga-dijo kanon

-Pero entonces saga fue el que encero a sus primas en el libro-dice Aldebarán mientras comía algunos emparedados con seiya

-Si –dice saga serio

-Y por que no sabes como sacarla-dijo milo mientra se rascaba la cabeza

-Por que cuando encere a mis primas fui golpeado en la cabeza lo cual me dejo inconsciente y olvidaba la forma de sacarlas-dijo saga

En el mundo irreal….

Shun y Anabel ya habían caminado algunos kilómetros y la noche los tomos por sorpresa la noche en al cual ya era la hora de descansar y armaron una fogata y luego comieron algunas frutos y dulces que crecian de los arboles

Shun en verdad no quieres una manzana-dice anabel sacando una manzana

No gracias es suficiente con que me caigan y me golpeen con ellas.-dice shun mientra come algunas naranjas

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste esta parte de la historia

Gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios y leen esta historia bueno los dejo

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Cuidasen

Atte: geminiforever


	9. la anciana de toral

**El libro magico.**

**Cap9: la anciana de toral.**

Después de varias horas de caminar y kilómetros Anabel y shun llegaron a un tipo de barrera.

-Que raro –dice shun al ver esa extraña barrera

-Si aquí es donde quería llegar desde un principio -dice Anabel algo alegre

-A que te refieres Anabel-dice shun confuso

-De que a partir de aquí puedo estar en mi verdadero ser-dice Anabel del misma manera de antes.

-Te refieras a que serás humana de nuevo-dice shun algo alegre

-Si-responde Anabel feliz

-Y que esperas por que no entras-dice shun dándole ánimos a Anabel

-Tienes razón-dice mientra salta hacia delante y se detiene- pero si no me convierto en humana y si me quedo siendo un conejo por siempre-dice para si misma

-Ya mejor déjamelo a mi-dice shun mientra empuja a Anabel y esta cae de rondillas al otro lado de la barrera.

En eso el cuerpo de Anabel deja de ser de un conejo y se hace el de una persona normal su cabellos era de un tono café claro y ondulado y sus ojos eran de azul cristal y su piel blanca, los labios en tono rosa y estaba con un vestido negro hasta encima de la rodilla y los zapatos eran una botas negras con detalles azules y tenia medias oscuras y el vestido era decorado por algunos detalles de azul, Anabel arrodillada en el suelo no podría ver lo que estaba viendo eras sus manos que ya no eran patas de conejos las igual que sus pies Anabel tenia demasiada nostalgia nunca se había acordado como era su cuerpo de una niña de diez años ya que hora su cuerpo era de una joven de dieseis años.

Shun al igual que Anabel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos, era aquella persona Anabel el ya estaba acostumbrado en ver a Anabel como un conejo pero nunca se la había imaginado como una persona normal, hasta que ella se levanto y camino hacia shun que ya esta dentro de la barrera y le dio una zape en la cabeza.

-Y ese zape por que-dice shun sin comprender el por que el golpe-aush eso dolio-dijo este mientra se soba la cabeza.

-Eso fue por que me empujaste y me hiciste caer-dice Anabel en tono de burla- jeje bueno shun no hay mas tiempo que perder ya solo faltan 2 días y medio para salir de aquí o sino nos quedaremos aquí para siempre-dice ella mientra comienza a caminar para después ser perseguida por un adolorido shun

-sabes algo de tanto golpe en la cabeza me vas a dejar traumado de por vida-dice shun en tono burlón

-jeje-ríe- creo que si deberías tener mas cuidado por donde caminas no lo crees-dice Anabel mientra se detiene- que raro

-que es lo raro-dice shun deteniéndose para que después mirar confuso a Anabel

-yo que recuerdo aquí había un monstruo que detenía todo ser que pasaba por aquí-dice Anabel mientra guarda silencio

-un monstruo-dice shun mientra guarda silencio al igual que Anabel

en eso se oyen varios pasos dirigirse hacia ellos y mientra Anabel se queda quieta y shun igual se oyen los pasos mas cerca y mas cerca hasta que se detienen y ven a una persona encapuchada que esta a varios metros enfrente a ellos.

Shun y Anabel no se mueven para nada y solo observan aquella figura hasta que esta se acerca hacia ellos y al estar un metro de distancia se detiene, Anabel mira con exactitud los pasos que aquel encapuchado mientra shun hace lo mismo.

-Que hacen dos jóvenes por estos lugares-dice una voz ronca que proviene del encapuchado

-Bueno venimos a ver a Anabel la creadora de este lugar-dice shun en tono amable.

-Ah entonces vienen a ver a Anabel-dice mientra comienza a reír- no es hora para que ustedes estén aquí por estos lugares y esta por oscurecer por favor acompáñeme a un lugar seguro-dice el encapuchado mientra gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar.

-Anabel y shun se miran a mi mismo y aciertan con la cabeza para después comenzar a perseguir a aquella persona misteriosa.

-A donde crees que nos llevara-dice en un susurro a Anabel.

-No lo se pero no hay que bajar la guardia shun –dice Anabel susurrándole a shun

-Bueno jóvenes llegamos-dice de nuevo el encapuchado con la voz ronca

En eso llegan a una caballa en medio de el bosque y luego el encapuchado hablo la puerta y luego hizo una señal para que shun y Anabel entraran estos entran cuidadosamente a la caballa y luego la puerta se cierra ambos mira a dirección de la puerta y ven al encapuchado que la había cerrado.

-En donde estamos-dice shun mientra observa lo que es la sala

-Estamos en mi casa jóvenes-dice el encapuchado mientra se quita la capucha dejando ver una anciana.

-En su casa-dice Anabel mientra mira hacia la anciana.

-Si los traje aquí por que ya esta por anochecer y seria peligroso que una joven y un joven estén a estas horas afuera-dice la anciana mientra camina hacia la cocina- siéntese como en casa-dice sonriendo mientra sale de allí.

Anabel se siente en el suelo, mientra mira hacia donde esta shun.

-Y tu que no piensas sentarte-dice Anabel mirando a shun

-Ah losiento es que no me gusta sentarme en lugares ajenos-dice shun mientra ríe

-De acuerdo, debemos de tener cuidado a partir de mañana nos podemos enfrentar con monstruos peligrosos-dice Anabel mientra saca una manzana de su mochila y la come-_además de poder morir al enfrentarnos a estos-_ esto ultimo dice en voz baja.

-Si van a salir mañana les entregare estas cosas para que se puedan proteger-dice la anciana llegando con algunos cosas en una mano y algunos platos de comida y se acerca a los jóvenes.-tengan deben de tener hambre además con estas armas se pueden defender-dice mientra le entrega a Anabel un par de dagas y a shun una espalda.

-Ah muchas gracias-dice Anabel mientra toma las dagas.

-Gracias-dice shun

- Ah me podría decir como se llama-dice Anabel mientra mira a la anciana

-Mi nombre es lucia-dice la anciana mientra mira a Anabel.- Y yo se que tu eres la creadora de este mundo Anabel- dice mientra la sigue viendo.

-Pero como sabe eso-dice shun mientra miraba a ambas

-La verdad es que yo conozco este lugar y a todas las criaturas de aquí humanas y imaginarias-dice la anciana mientra se sienta en una silla.

-A todas-dice Anabel sorprendida.

-Si a todas incluyendo a tu hermana-dice la anciana.

-A mi hermana-dice Anabel mientra mira al suelo

-Por lo que veo aun sigues triste de lo que le paso a ella-dice la anciana mientra mira a shun- a ti no te conozco.

-A yo soy shun y vengo del mundo real-dice shun mientra ríe nerviosamente.

-Ah ya veo eres un humano, es un milagro que no te ayas convertido en un animal-dice la anciana mientra Ries

-A en un animal pero como-dice shun a un sin entender.

-De que todos los humanos que entran a este lugar shun terminan siendo animales ecepto en esta parte del lugar-dice Anabel mientra sube la mirada hacia shun y sonríe.

-Entonces por que yo no me convertí en una animal-dice shun algo confundido

-Ni yo lo se pero sea lo que sea al menos es algo bueno-dice la anciana- bueno es hora de que duerman mañana tiene que partir ya que tendrán un largo dia.

En eso la anciana le entrega unas cobijas para dormir y shun se tiende en el suelo mientra que Anabel en el sillón tiende para dormir, ya después la anciana les da la buenas noches y estos también ya estando solos shun se quedo dormido mientra que Anabel seguía pensando en su hermana mayor.

-Que será lo que estas haciendo Esther-dice esto ultimo para cerrar sus ojos y quedar profundamente dormida.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ola** dejando la continuación de esta historia ya vamos en el cap 9 que bien

Ya casi al final ..

Bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo se cuidan

Zaluud0s

By- geminiforeve


	10. triste recuerdos

**El libro mágico**

**Cap10: triste recuerdos.**

Ya había amanecido y Anabel se había ya había despertado, miro hacia donde estaba shun que al parecer aun seguía dormido sin hacer ruido se levanto y camino hacia donde ya estaba la anciana que al parecer se había despertado antes.

-Buenos días Anabel-dice la anciana mientra mira de reojo a Anabel.

-Ah….. Buenos-dice Anabel mientra mira a la anciana.

-Bueno tienes hambre Anabel que ya tengo el desayuno listo-dice la anciana mientra le da un plato de comida mientra ella se sienta en una silla y comienza a comer.

Anabel come mientra la anciana comienza a relatarle algunas cosas, en una de esas Anabel mira hacia la ventana y ve una niña con vestido blanco y cabellos rubios que están sujetos por un listón rosado. Anabel al solo mirar a la niña se queda totalmente congelada como si fuera una ilusión cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir y miro hacia donde estaba aquella niña solo que ya no estaba ya tranquila tomo aire en un suspiro pero por sorpresa al volver a mirar hacia aquel lugar estaba de nuevo esa niña llamándola con señas.

_-Anabel ven a jugar conmigo_..-dice una voz que retumba en los oídos de Anabel haciéndola que de un impulso se levantara de la silla y saliera de la casa hacia donde estaba aquella niña que al parecer que cuando vio a Anabel comenzó a correr- _atrápame Anabel –_dice la niña riendo

-Anabel a donde vas-dice la anciana al ver como Anabel sale corriendo.

Pero ella no le responde y sigue corriendo hacia aquella niña, Anabel sigue a esa niña hasta llegar a un lugar que es desconocido para ella, un lugar lleno de rosas de diferentes colores rojas, blancas y algunas pocas rosa negras etc. Anabel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era un lugar lleno de frondosos árboles, un césped verde y húmedo mientras algunas especies de animales y flores hacen el lugar mas hermoso.

-Donde estoy-dice Anabel con nostalgia en su voz.- yo ya había estado aquí

En eso un recuerdo le llega la mente el recuerdo que era el de lo que había sucedió antes de que sus padres fueran asesinados al igual que todos sus familiares al igual que con su hermana y sin saber que fue lo que sucedió con sus primos muchas preguntas y recuerdos se reunieron en la cabeza de Anabel y no tenia respuestas hasta que vio a la niña que estaba a dos metros de distancia de ella.

-Esther …-dice Anabel confundida y casi tan bajo que parecía un murmullo

Hay Anabel no has cambiado nada-dice la niña al momento de reír una ventisca de vientos cubre el cuerpo de esta y se transforma en el cuerpo de una persona ya mayor una de veinte años con un vestido blanco con detalles en negro, ojos color azules, su piel blanca, su cabellos dorados largo hasta la cadera y ondulado y una diadema negra, tenia unos zapatos que llegaba hasta media pierna. Miraba directamente a Anabel a los ojos y en eso la empuja haciendo que caiga al suelo- eres una tonta Anabel-dice con seriedad

-Por que dices eso Esther-dice Anabel mientra mira a su hermana.

-Siempre lo fuiste, eres débil te mataría pero no debo ya que eres de mi sangre-dice Esther mientra una risa malévola forma en sus labios.

-Tu no eres Esther que le hiciste a mi hermana-dice gritando Anabel mientra se levanta

-Esther solo hace un gesto y toma a Anabel de la cintura y la rodea contra un árbol para luego poner una mano sobre su cuello y con la otra acaricia el rostro de Anabel.

-Siempre has sido débil-dice Esther mientra se acerca a su hermana con lentitud.- siempre yo, saga y kanon teníamos que protegerte y mas cuanto tu fuiste la no nacida Anabel recuerdas la sangre que vimos tu y yo derramar la sangre de nuestra sangre-le susurra a Anabel en el oído mientra deja de acorralarla y esta cae al suelo con la cara totalmente espantada al solo recordar esa noche.

*******FRASH BACK********

Se ve por toda la sala un gran río de sangre. La gente que había estado en la ceremonia estaba muerta algunos con cara de espanto otros sin los ojos o sin ninguna parte del cuerpo, el lugar estaba incendiándose y una niña de seis años de vestido negro esta llorando en el suelo mientra la lluvia le hacia compañía mientra que otra niña de diez años estaba en medio del mar de sangre el vestido de esta era blanco y estaba manchado de sangre y veía riendo la escena además de sostener una daga llena de sangre en su mano derecha.

-Por que lo has hecho Esther por que lo hiciste-dice la pequeña Anabel mientra se veía que lagrimas salían de sus ojos azul cristal.

Esther mira a Anabel y encamina hacia donde esta su hermanita y se inclina para estar a su altura mira fijamente a su hermana.

-Para que ya nos hicieran sufrir Anabel yo lo hice para protegerte-dice Esther mientras acaricia su rostro.- te quiero y no quiero verte sufrir anabel-dice mientra acerca sus labios a los de Anabel hasta que..

-Deja en paz a Anabel Esther-dice kanon mientra llega con saga

-Maldición pensé que habían muerto por mis guardias-dice Esther algo enojada Nunca asesinarías a unos caballeros de atena con unas mascotas-dice saga mientra se acerca a Anabel y la toma en sus brazos.- kanon hay que irnos tu Esther eres un peligro para Anabel. o debería decir ares crees que no nos dimos cuenta

-Creo que ya saben la verdad que listo son sagita y kanito-dice mientra toma la daga y la comienza a lamber-siempre me ha gustado el sabor de la sangre.

-Que le hiciste a mi hermana Esther-dice Anabel con sus ojos espantados.

-Nada malo pequeña deberías de pensar de es lo que are contigo-dice esther-ares

No dejaremos que le hagas daño-dice kanon mientra toma a Anabel en sus brazos y comienza a correr.- te protegeré prima -dice kanon mientra entra a un gran bosque frondoso y donde hay rosas negra donde después kanon es atacado con Esther-ares

*******FIN DEL FRASH BACK*******

-Tu eres ares y no mi hermana-dice Anabel mientra se levanta y comienza a correr hacia la casa de la anciana.

-Si y al menos conociste a mi sirviente mas fiel-dice ares y Anabel se detiene.- ahora shun esta apunto de morir como tu familia.

-La anciana-dice ella mientra comienza de nuevo a correr.- maldición deje a shun solo con esa criatura ninfo hay por que no me acorde de esas criaturas-dice mientra sigue corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de la anciana.

Pero al llegar a la casa ya la anciana estaba en su verdadero ser una horrible criatura un ángel negro de alas endemoniadas y de aspecto demoniaco que estaba de apunto de matar a shun que estaba inconsciente en el suelo con una espada

SHUN..-GRITA ANABEL

**Continuara….**

**Ola a todos** si ya se puse a un dios del olimpo pero es qe ya venia planeado esto jee desde hace mucho bueno

Espero qe les guste la continuación cuidasen

Zaluud0s

Atte-geminiforeve


	11. el ultimo respiro de la vida

**El libro mágico.**

**Cap11: el ultimo respiro de la vida.**

-Maldición no debí haber dejado a shun con esa maldita anciana-dice Anabel algo enojada pero al mismo tiempo entusiasmado.- es hora de jugar- río malévolamente.

Mientras tanto shun esta despertando y al ver a la criatura que lo tenia en sus manos y siendo usado como una muñeca de trapo entonces de un movimiento desapercibido uso sin darse cuenta su tormenta nebular lo cual le hizo daño al ángel negro y lo soltó para luego ser intentado atrapado por Anabel que fallo y shun cayo al suelo haciendo un gran hueco en este.

- Losiento-dice Anabel mientra se pone en pose de batalla.- shun no seas un tarado y ayúdame en esto-dice Anabel viendo como este se estaba levantando del suelo.

-Si como digas-dice shun medio aturdido para después ponerse en el mismo pose que Anabel.- Anabel quieres que te de la espalda.-dice shun mientra la mira de reojo.

-No prefiero las dagas-dice Anabel ya con las dagas en la manos.- ahora si maldita vieja morirás.-dice sonriendo.

El ángel negro solo ríe al oír las palabras de Anabel por lo cual esta baja la guardia y el ángel aprovecha para atacarla y lanzarla hacia un árbol haciendo que al momento de ser golpeada por el árbol escupiera sangre. Shun aprovecha y intenta atacar al ángel con la espalda pero al momento de atacar shun se detiene en seco al ver que este tomo forma de su hermano ikki.

-Ikki-dice shun algo sorprendido.

Anabel reacciona y ataca a la criatura y esta cae al suelo pero luego se levanta y toma a Anabel del cuello. Para después ser atacada por un golpe dejándola inconsciente y este la deja caer ya estando a una altura de cinco metros en el cielo shun mientra tanto atrapa a Anabel y comienza a buscar un lugar donde puedan estar a salvo mientras el ángel no se da cuenta de la huida de estos.

Shun corre por algunos minutos y encuentra una cueva donde entra y recuesta a Anabel en el suelo mientra que este hace una pequeña fogata y al terminar de hacerla este se sienta en el suelo y coloca la espada a un lado de este y en un par de minutos Anabel despierta y luego se incorpora para quedar sentada y luego se abraza a si misma y comienza a llorar.

-Por que lloras Anabel-dice shun algo sorprendido por la actitud de esta.

-No es nada shun solo es que tengo miedo-dice Anabel mientra se abraza mas fuerte.

Shun solo se queda sorprendido eso no era normal en Anabel nunca la había visto llorar desde que la conoció. Pero shun en forma de consuelo se acerca a Anabel y la abraza mientra tanto esta también abraza a shun.

-Shun gracias por apoyarme-dice Anabel aun abrazando a shun.-pero te quiero decir algo-dice mientra mira a shun en eso shun siente un gran empujo en su pecho al ser empujado por Anabel y caer al suelo.- no sabes cuento te quiero-dice mientra ríe.

Shun queda espantando al ver lo que estaba viendo era nada mas que menos de que Anabel estaba encima de shun y lo estaba abrazando de una manera rara mientra sonreía angelicalmente, mientras que lentamente acerca sus labios contra los suyos, shun estaba realmente espantado hasta que se detiene y en eso Anabel saca una daga y intenta atacar a shun y este intentaba de solo un reflejo detiene a Anabel mientra que ella intentaba acerca la daga al pecho de shun lo cual era inútil ya que este estaba luchando para vivir.

-Anabel que es lo que estas haciendo-dice shun aun deteniendo a Anabel.

-Eres un humano y debes morir nadie debe de sobrevivir.-le responde en un tono de voz maligna

-Anabel..-dice shun sorprendido por las palabras que Anabel había dicho.

En eso una gotas de sangre manchan la cara de shun mientra que Anabel cae totalmente muerta. Shun hace a un lado pesadamente a Anabel y se levanta rápido para ver que Anabel tenia una daga encajada en la espalda cerca de donde esta el corazón shun respira agitadamente y cae de rodillas mientra sigue viendo a Anabel y pensando en como había muerto.

-Shun estas bien-dice una voz familiar que venia detrás de el.

-Shun se queda sorprendido esa voz era la de Anabel por la cual mira hacia atrás y ve a Anabel parada sosteniendo una daga en su mano y riéndose.

-Anabel pero…-mira el cuerpo de Anabel.- como es que…

-Jeje no te preocupes esa no era yo era un songo-dice Anabel mientra quita la daga del cuerpo de la falsa para después de que este se convirtiera en polvo y se lo tragara la tierra.

-Ya veo –dice shun levantándose del suelo.

-Si pero no estamos seguros aquí debemos de ir a pelear si nos quedamos podríamos morir.-dice Anabel mientra limpia la daga llena de sangre.- debemos de vencer al ángel negro para después ir a matar a Esther.

-A tu hermana y eso por que-dice shun confundido mientra mira a Anabel.

-Anabel solo s queda en silencio un par de segundos y luego le responde.

-Eso no es problema tuyo-al decir esto sale del lugar en silencio.

Shun toma la espada y sigue a Anabel, durante el camino Anabel no dijo ninguna palabra por lo cual hizo sentir a shun culpable hasta que en medio camino se detuvieron.

-Ya estamos por llegar al palacio de mi hermana solo tenemos que….-no termina la frase al sentir como algo filoso se encaja en su brazo izquierdo.- maldición nos encontró.-dice al ponerse en guardia sacando las dagas y shun hacia lo mismo.

-Entonces aquí estaban par de idiotas -dice el ángel negro mientra sale de algunos árboles.- los estaba buscando.- al decir esto hace un movimiento de manos los cual hace que algunas cuchillas salgan de sus alas hacia ellos.

Anabel de puro reflejo corre hacia donde esta shun y lo empuja para que ambos caigan al suelo, luego Anabel se levanta y comienza a atacar al igual que shun pero en cada intento el ángel los atacaba y los hacia golpearse contra los objetos cercanos. Shun seguía atacando por delante y atrás pero el ángel de una sola vuelta le regresaba el ataque al doble de fuerte. Anabel ya perdiendo paciencia decidió seguir atacando y se subió a un árbol para atacarlo de espaldas mientra shun de enfrente pero el ángel hizo lo mismo y mando a Anabel y shun volando hasta golpearse con el primer objeto.

-Me hacen reír no me pueden ni tocar que debiles son-dice en angel en tono de burla.

-Cállate…-dice Anabel mientra débilmente se incorpora – el debil eres tu no nosotros.

El ángel mira a Anabel directo a los ojos y rie.

Se me hace raro birlo de ti Anabel.-dice aun riendo.- tu que siempre fuiste debil desde pequeña nunca supiste defenderte por ti misma todos te protegían en cambio tu no a ellos.- al decir estas palabras Anabel se queda en shock.- tu primo, hermanos, tíos, padres, todos te cuidaban te protegían en cambio tu no a ellos siempre estabas en peligros y todos sufrían por tu culpa y en tu cumpleaños todos murieron por tu culpa tu eras la que debía morir no tu familia.-dice mientra camina hacia Anabel.- Tu eres una tragedia eres una niña débil

-No…no…no-dice Anabel cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras su manos estaban en su cabeza y gritando.- no nada de eso es cierto.

-Claro que lo es-dice en ángel ya estando enfrente de ella.- tu debes morir para que todo sea normal.-dice mientra saca una espada.

Mientra tanto shun se estaba levantando dificultosamente mientra tomaba la espalda y intentaba atacar al ángel que estaba distraído viendo sufrir a Anabel psicológicamente..

-Deja en paz a Anabel-dice shun al acercarse lo demasiado para hacer una herida en la espalda pero el ángel reacciono y con su espalda le hizo una herida a shun en el abdomen y después de una patada lo aventó lo lejos posible golpeándose con una gran roca y cayendo al suelo sin poder moverse.

-No shun-grita Anabel en tono de preocupación.

-Vez a lo que me refería todos dan su vida por ti-al decir esto las palabras del ángel hicieron eco en la cabeza de Anabel.

Y no-dice mientra se levanta y mira al ángel.- ya no soy una niña, imbecil se me cuidar sola y no dejare que los que me ayudaron y dieron sus vidas por mi sea en vano-al decir esto Anabel sube su guardia esperando la repuesta o algún ataque de este.

Este solo finge una risa y después ataca a Anabel que ella logra esquivar los ataques de este y para después dar el contraataque ambos daban una pelea gusta y fuerte. Anabel se detiene para planear su próximo ataque y al analizar bien la forma de pelear de su oponente no tardo mucho en encontrar su punto débil.

_-Ese es su punto débil por que no lo pensé antes-_piensa para si misma-_espero que shun este bien no se ha podido mover aun-_dice mientra mira a shun de reojo.

-Esta lista-dice el ángel mientra que esta a solo un metro de atacarla pero ella de un solo movimiento hace la jugada que tenia planeada aun que algo salio mal.

El ángel tanto como Anabel estaban paralizados al ver como Anabel le había encajado una daga que estaba bañada de sangre la cual era de Anabel y que Anabel tenia encajada la espalda del ángel en el abdomen, Anabel solo río mientra que el ángel se separo de ella y cayo al suelo.

-Es tu sangre pero como..-dice este mientra camina hacia un precipicio.

-Mi sangre es un veneno letal si se combina con el de una criatura como tu que esta echa de la sangre de mi hermana.-dice Anabel mientra se detiene a poca distancia del ángel.- ahora muere-dice mientra lo patea y cae al precipicio.- gane -dice en tono infantil mientra ríe dificultosamente.

-Anabel-dice shun ya recuperando su movimiento.- estas bien.

Claro que si, solo que…-al decir esto Anabel comienza a tambalearse shun se levanta de prisa para ayudarla pero al llegar a donde estaba ella, había perdido el equilibrio y callo hacia al precipicio shun intento ayudarla pero solo pudo tomar algo de ella un objeto que le permanecía a ella antes de que ella cayera.

ANABEL-grito shun.

En el santuario…

Era de noche y todos seguían reunidos buscando la manera de sacar a shun, mientra tanto kanon estaba afuera del templo mirando hacia el horizonte hasta que sintió una puñada en su pecho.

-Anabel-dice kanon mientra comienza a llorar- no puede ser-dice aun llorando y molesto.

En el mundo irreal…

Shun había bajado para ver a Anabel ya muerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella logro moverse.

-Shun-dice mientra voltea a verlo y comienza a llorar en tono debil- no cumpli la promesa que te hice de sacarte de aquí.

-Que quieres decir-dice shun mientra se inclina hacia donde esta ella.- yo soy el que no la cumplirá.

-No digas eso shun, mucha gente venia aquí y yo siempre los saque pero ellos nunca me había prometido sacarme de este lugar tu fuiste el único-dice mientra sonríe débilmente.- gracias shun tu eres mi mejor amigo.-dice mientra cierra sus ojos y caer en el sueño eterno.

-Anabel no te vallas-dice shun mientra comienza a llorar.- yo te prometí sacarte de aquí y lo cumpliré-se levanta para después tomar el cuerpo de Anabel- ahora te prometo sacarte de aquí para que tengas un entierro en el mundo que tanto quisiste regresar.- dice esto mientra sigue caminando con Anabel en sus brazos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ola a todos ^^**

Si lose anabel murio pero esto no se queda asi, no por que alla muerto un personaje la historia se acabara claro que continuara jeje ya estamos cerca del gran final … espero que les encante esta continuación

Cuidasen y saluud0s

Att- geminiforever


	12. un milagro a sucedido

**El libro mágico.**

**Cap12: un milagro ha ocurrido.**

Después de la muerte de Anabel shun continuo su viaje hacia donde esta la hermana de Anabel, pero como nunca rompe a sus promesas siguió continuando el viaje con Anabel que la cargaba en la espalda, pasaron varias horas hasta detenerse en un lugar cómodo y seguro para descansar, ya estando en este coloco a Anabel cuidadosamente en el suelo para después sentarse debajo de un árbol para después de varios minutos quedar profundamente dormido.

En el santuario…

Kanon estaba encerrado en su habitación, sentía como algo tan preciado para el había desaparecido para siempre y eso era por que Anabel era su prima la menor de la familia. Siempre la vio como una hermana nunca como su prima, la cuidaba de todo mal y la protegía, saga también solo que el nunca la quiso como el a ella. Saga era mas unido a Esther y aunque ella era algo terca y siempre cuidadosa, seria, era muy parecida a saga no había duda de que se llegaban bien pero ella era igual de noble que Anabel.

Eran hermanas idénticas como si fueran gemelas solo que tenían diferencias tanto la edad, sentimientos, forma de ser. Pero kanon tenia una duba de siempre llevaba consigo en ese día de la fiesta de Anabel algo sucedió antes de que todos sus familiares fueran asesinados, algo que nunca pudo saber, donde había estado Anabel horas antes de su fiesta.

************FLASH BACK*************

Solo faltaba media hora para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anabel y tanto kanon como saga estaban buscándola por todos lados. Ya llevaba algunas horas perdida desde que salio a buscar a Machu su conejito negro que kanon le había obsequiado a Anabel por su cumpleaños numero seis.

-Anabel donde estas-dice kanon algo preocupado por la desaparición de su primita.

-No esta aquí debemos buscarla en otro sitio- sugiere saga mientra kanon acierta con la cabeza.- será mejor si nos separamos así cubriremos mas terreno.

-De acuerdo-kanon mirando a saga- saga tu ve a buscarla en la casa yo iré al bosque-dice corriendo hacia el bosque.- _Anabel donde te estarás ahora solo espero que estés bien._- piensa mientra sigue buscando.

Luego de correr varios minutos oye la voz de Anabel que esta hablando con alguien, kanon se dirige hacia donde proviene la voz de Anabel, para encontrar a Anabel parada entre algunos árboles.

-Pero a donde iras-dice Anabel en tono triste.- no quiero que te vallas- mientra comienza a correr para después tropezarse con una piedra.- quédate conmigo no te vallas.- comienza a llorar mientra sigue diciendo lo mismo en tono triste.

Kanon que miraba desde lejos se quedo sorprendido pero al ver a Anabel en el suelo llorando camino hacia ella y se inclino para estar a su altura, mientra que Anabel lo mira y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Quien era con el que estabas hablando Anabel.-dice kanon mientra acaricia los cabellos cortos de Anabel.

-No te lo puedo decir-dice ella aun llorando con la miraba baja.

-Y por que no.-dice kanon mientra que Anabel sube la miraba, su mirada reflejada, tristeza y dolor.

-Por que es un secreto-dice ella tristemente mientra mira a kanon y forma una sonrisa.

***********FIN DEL FLASH BACK***********

-¿Quien será? Esa persona- dice kanon mientra mira hacia la ventana.- Anabel tu siempre sonreías aunque sufriste mucho con la muerte de tu hermana y de tus padres.-baja la miraba- al igual que yo.

En eso alguien toca la puerta y la abre lentamente para dejar ver entrar a saga que al igual que kanon esta triste por lo que ha sucedido.

En el mundo irreal….

Shun sentía como algo suave estaba tocando su rostro luego sus manos, no sabia que era ya que estaba dormido, pero despertó de su sueño al sentir como un objeto lo había golpeado en la cabeza. Se levanto y se froto los ojos.

-Shun levántate ya aun falta poco camino que recorrer-dice una voz que se le hace familiar a shun.

Shun sorprendido de esa voz, abre su ojos para dejar a ver a Anabel que estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de conejos de colores blanco, negros y combinados.

-Como…. Es….que….-dice shun aun sorprendido- estas viva.

-Si y gracias al agua de cristal-dice Anabel mientra sonríe.

-agua de cristal-dice shun aun sin comprender.

Exacto cuando caí por el precipicio cerca de un lago recuerdas- shun acierta con la cabeza.- pues mi querido Machu recogió un poco de esa agua y la trajo hasta aquí para beberla y regresar a la vida.- dice enseñándole el frasco mientra abraza con fuerza a un conejito negro.

-Entonces ese conejo te salvo la vida-dice mientra mira al conejito.

-Si eso y alguien mas -dice ella mientra baja su mirada y después subirla.- pero eso no importa ya estamos por llegar al palacio de mi hermana solo tenemos que cruzar este bosque y listo.

-Si eso es lo bueno, ya casi vamos a salir de este lugar.- Anabel sonríe y luego se levanta y voltea a ver a los conejitos que era en total 8.

-De acuerdo solo espera un momentito.-dice mientra se inclina hacia los conejitos.- muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero ya saben que hacer, Machu y mazapán vallan al norte, coco y nieve ustedes al sur, chispita y limón al oeste y ustedes kanu y sagu ustedes al este.- shun se queda pensativo por los nombres de los últimos conejos, y los conejitos como si fueran soldados se separan por diferentes lugares.

-Sagu y kanu se me hacen familiares.-dice shun riendo- ah donde iran o a que.

-Ya pronto sabrás, es hora de ir con mi hermana.-dice mientra corre hacia al bosque como niña pequeña.

-Hey espérame-dice shun mientra toma todas las cosas y comienza a correr detrás de Anabel

Después de correr varias horas llegaron al fin a lo que es el camino hacia el palacio.

-Ya estamos apunto de llegar.-dice shun mientra ve el camino que son como dos kilómetros de distancia.

-Si lo se-dice Anabel mirando el camino.- _ya falta poco para enfrentarte ares, vengare la muerte de mis padres, hermana y de todos mis seres queridos que has _asesinado_.- _que esperas shun hay que seguir caminando.-dice Anabel mientra ríe.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Ola a todos. **Espero que les encante este capitulo, y si ha pasado un milagro Anabel sigue con vida, haber que pasara en el próximo capitulo que al parecer es el gran final de esta historia… me ha encantado esta historia y sus personajes que are una continuación de esta historia que va a estar igual que esta solo que se resolverán algunas dudas si es que tiene por ejemplo

**¿Cual fue la razón de que ares asesino a la familia de Anabel y Esther?**

**¿Por que tiene control del cuerpo de Esther? ¿Por que no asesino a Anabel? Y otra que se ha generado en este capitulo ¿quien era la persona con la que Anabel hablo antes de su fiesta?**

Bueno muchas cosas pasaran en esta continuación.. la historia se llamara **el libro mágico y las 7 gemas.** Muy pronto subiré la historia cuando esta acabe jeje jeje ya sin aburrirlos los dejo

Cuidasen y que tengan suerte

Gracias por los comentarios =) se los agradezco de corazon

By- geminiforeve


	13. final: regresando a casa

**Agradecimientos a**:

**Devilhangel**: gracias por estar leyendo de esta historia me alegra de que te alla encantado y de que te guste esta historia espero que el final te guste y tambien te agradezco tus comentarios y las sugerencias que me has dado en esta historia. Y si algun dia sueles necesitar de alguien no dudes en pedirlo ya que aquí tienes una amiga que te apoye jeje =D

**Andrómedakamui**: gracias por leer esta historia y por los comentarios me alegra de que te guste esta historia me da felicidad de que la allas leido gracias.

**Angel de acuario**: aunque no te pude hacer participar en esta historia pero lo recompensare dedicándote una historia que tengo pensada pero aun no la he escrito, si deseas la historia solo dime algunas sugerencias que tengas para esta historia ¨=D

**Jesswinch**: me alegra de que esta historia se te allá hecho interesante gracias por leer y por comentar =)

**Les deseo lo mejor en la vida a mis queridos lectores =D.**

* * *

**El libro mágico**

**Cap13 final: regresando a casa.**

Solo faltaba poco para llegar al palacio, ninguno de los dos sabia que le estaba esperando en ese lugar, al llegar solo encontraron un silencio sepulcral y así fue hasta llegar a lo que era la sala donde el rey se suele sentar en el trono, ambos miraron a su alrededor hasta que llegaron a una gran sala rodeada de peluches de todos tipos de animales y muchas cosas que tendría una niña de seis años.

-Donde estará tu hermana-dice shun mientra mira a Anabel.

-No se- dice esto mientra lo mira de reojo.

En eso entra a la sala una joven de cierta apariencia idéntica a la de Anabel solo que sus dorados y vestía un vestido blanco.

-Parece que pudieron derrotar al ángel negro me alegro mucho por ustedes y mas por ti hermana.-dice mientra sonreí

Anabel solo mira a Esther directamente a sus ojos.

-Anabel por que no vienes de aquí te quiero abrazar-dice Esther mientra le hace seña para que la abrase.

-Ah claro-dice ella aun insegura de Esther. Al estar enfrente de ella Esther abraza a Anabel mientra ella se queda congelada.

-Anabel escapa de aquí cuanto puedas-dice susurrándole al oído- no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi-dice mientra mira a Anabel-

Anabel se separa lentamente y camina hacia donde esta shun cuando de repente, Esther comienza a templar y se lleva sus manos a la cabeza ya que un fuerte dolor sentía por todo su cuerpo y luego sus ojos se tiñen de color negro dejando de ser azul cielo.

-Ah shun no bajes la guardia-dice mientra esta a un lado de este mientra se inclina y comienza a hacer líneas en el suelo.

-Que haces-dice shun mientra mira a Anabel.

-Intento hacer un campo de fuerza-dice ella terminando de hacer un circulo pero el truco no termina de hacerlo ya que algo los tomo por sorpresa.- que es lo que sucede.

En eso los peluches y muñecos comienza a moverse hacia donde esta shun y Anabel, mientras que ellos usando la espalda y dagas cortan las cabezas y partes como brazos piernas o a la mitad a los peluches.

-Son demasiados peluches y muñecos-dice shun mientras corta uno en dos

-No te quejes esto no podría empeorar-dice Anabel mientra le corta la cabeza a uno y a otro lo parte en dos.

-Jeje tengo trucos bajo la manga-dice cuando en eso aparecen tres songos que toman forma humana.

-Maldición _saga y kanon_-dice Anabel entre dientes al ver a dos personas que ella tanto quiere.

-Ah mi hermano-dice shun al ver como uno se había convertido en ikki.

-No voy a caer en tu juego-dice mientra sigue cortando y destrozando a los peluches.

-Eso lo veremos Anabel-dice mientra hace seña para que los songos ataquen

_-Quienes serán esos niños-_dice shun al ver a dos niños idénticos solo que con el cabello corto.

Anabel fácilmente derrota a una mientra que el otro ataque a Anabel de espalda haciéndola caer, pero ella de un movimiento lo ataca y lo derrota. Mientra que shun difícilmente derrota al songo que se hizo pasar por su hermano para después mirar a Anabel.

-Eso fue fácil-dice respirando agitadamente.

-Solo era algo-al decir esto aparecen un ejercito de duendes.

-Duendes-dice shun sorprendido.

-Están siendo controlados, con esos collares eres un miedoso.-dice Anabel mientra mira a los duendes y después a Esther-ares .-shun solo tenemos que quitarle los collares.-dice Anabel mientra comienza a atacar.

-De acuerdo.-dice shun mientras también ataca.

Solo que los duendes eran mas y Anabel fue arrojada contra la pared al igual que shun solo que el fue rumbo a un pilar.

-No eres el único que tiene trucos ares.-dice Anabel mientras chasquea los dedos haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

-Dijiste ares.-dice shun mientra mira a Esther.- eso me recuerda a lo que le sucedió a saga.

En eso comienza a templar todo el lugar.

-Que fue lo que hiciste chiquilla tonta.-dice ares.

-Solo llame algunos amigos-dice Anabel cuando de de repente.

Aparecen un gran ejército de conejos, ardillas, osos, tigres y todos tipos de animales y algunas platas.

-Que…-dice shun sorprendido al igual que ares lo estaba.

-Amiguitos tenemos que quitarles los collares a esos duendes.- dice anabel y ya los animales sabiendo sus ordenes comenzaron a atacar.

Los conejitos al igual que las ardillas le quitaban los collares a los duendes mientras que otros animales les tiraba frutas como naranjas, bellotas, toronjas y manzanas como proyectiles, las plantas los tomaba de los pies haciendo que los animales aprovecharan para quitarles los collares, mientras que Anabel al igual que shun se dirigían a atacar a ares haciendo un duelo de armas entre espaldas y dagas.

Ares de un movimiento logra hacer que la espalda de shun y las dagas de anabel dejándolos sin protección. Mientra ares lentamente se acerca a ellos para atacarlos cuando en eso atacan los ocho conejitos de Anabel a ares mientra que unas plantas lo toman de los brazos y de las piernas. Y una manzana es avantada y le da en la cabeza a esther-ares y lo deja inconsciente.

-Una manzana-dice ares antes de caer inconsciente.- si que duele.-al decir esto cae inconsciente

-Si las manzanas duelen.-dice shun recordado las mil veces que fue golpeado, atacado por manzanas.

-Si al menos admite que es divertido.-dice anabel recordando lo mismo que shun.

-Y ahora que haremos-dice shun

-Ares tiene control del cuerpo de mi hermana.-dice Anabel tristemente.- no hay nada que hacer.

-Por que dices eso tu hiciste este mundo de fantasías debes de tener algo para que ares deje de molestarlos.-dice shun mirando a Anabel mientra que ella baja la mira.

-Al menos que…-dice ella mientra recuerda algo.- pero necesito algo –dice buscando por algunas partes hasta encontrar una gema de colores.

-Que es eso.-dice shun mirando la gema.

Esta gema esta echa por 7 gemas es algo por decir Mágica puede deshacerse de todo ser maligno que exista.-dice Anabel mientras se lo acerca a Esther y este comience a brillar con una gran esplendor y todos observan como el espiritó de ares desaparece del cuerpo de Esther.- listo

En eso lentamente entreabriendo sus ojos despierta Esther, ya con sus ojos abiertos mira a donde esta Anabel que esta sonriéndole.

-Anabel mi querida hermana gracias.-dice mientra la abraza y comienza a llorar.- sabia que tu salvarías este mundo.

-Esther me alegra que ya tengas control de tu cuerpo-dice Anabel mientra abraza a Anabel mientra mira a shun sonriendo de alegría.

-Se que no lo hiciste solo.-dice mientra se separa de Anabel y voltea a ver a shun.- gracias por tu ayuda caballero de atena.

-Ah como sabe que soy.-dice shun sorprendido

-Lo se por que yo te traje a este lugar, quería que ayudaras a Anabel a enfrentarse contra ares, ahora todo será paz y alegría-dice Esther mientra sonríe .- es hora de que ambos regresen al mundo real.

-Así tenia que ser.-dice Anabel mientra ríe.- ahora regresare a casa al mundo real.

-Si pero te llevas a Machu recuerda que el también es un ser humano como tu.-dice Esther.- _además por que el conejito se pone a llorar de noche y yo no lo aguanto._

-Si-dice Anabel mientra toma a Machu en sus brazos.

En eso todos los conejos se le echan encima a Anabel y ella se comienza a despedir de ellos mientra Esther habla con shun.

-Gracias por todo tienes mi agradecimiento como el de las criaturas de este mundo.-dice Esther mientra le entrega algo a shun.

-Que es esto.-dice shun observando un emblema dorado con forma de paloma.- si llego a necesitar de tu ayuda volverás a este mundo y con esto las criaturas de este mundo sabrán que eres un héroe.

-Adiós mazapán, chispita, limón, nieve, coco, sagu y kanu-dice Anabel abrazando a los conejos.- bueno sagu no pelees con kanu y lo mismo te digo a ti kanu, nieve no te comas las zanahorias de coco, y chispita y limón no quiero que se separen de los demás que luego se pierden y luego se batalla para no encontrarlos, y por lo últimos para todos no molesten al viejo gruñón, y si lo quieren hacer me avisan si.-dice mientras le guiña el ojo a los conejos y los conejitos hacen lo mismo.- los extrañare mucho.

-Bueno Anabel es hora de irnos-dice shun y Esther.

-Allí voy, adiós mis bebes -dice Anabel mientra los abraza y luego se va con Machu a donde esta shun.

-Bueno fue un placer conocerte shun y Anabel no utilices tu dones en el mundo real solo si es emergencia.-dice mientra abre un portal donde shun y Anabel entran a este.

-Adiós Esther cuida bien a mis conejitos y no le des muchas zanahorias a mazapán.-dice antes de entrar al portal.

Adiós hermanita.-dice este ultimo.

En el mundo real…..

El libro estaba en el templo de géminis y comienza a brillar sorprendentemente hasta que aparece Anabel y shun en el suelo medio inconsciente.

-Ya se por que nunca utilizo esa técnica, siempre me revuelve el estomago.-dice Anabel mientra se levanta.- creo que shun se quedo inconsciente –dice y luego mira un reloj y Anabel se queda sorprendida.- valla solo faltaba un minuto y yo y shun nos quedaríamos para siempre que suerte.-dice Anabel buscando a Machu.- aquí estas-dice abrazando al conejito.

Anabel mira el lugar y luego se levanta toma papel y lápiz y comienza a escribir. Ya terminado de escribir lo guarda en un sobre y se lo pone a un lado a shun, ya haciendo eso toma una capa y la utiliza como capucha y se va de allí con Machu.

Anabel baja las escalares rumbo a Tauro y después a Aries ya terminando de bajar y pasar por esos templos. Sigue bajando y estando a medias escaleras voltea hacia donde están las doce casas del zodiaco. Y cuando estaba apunto de irse alguien la detiene.

-Alto quien eres y que haces aquí no sabes que este lugar esta prohibido-dice kanon que estaba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a Aries mientra mira al encapuchado.

-Ah perdóname es que me perdí y llegue aquí por error-dice Anabel subiendo la miraba para ver a kanon.

-A ya veo el pueblo mas cercano queda hacia allá-dice kanon mientra sigue mirando fijamente a Anabel.- acaso nos conocemos de alguna parte.

-No lo creo, soy nueva por este lugar.-dice Anabel mientra sigue bajando las escaleras y para después pasarle a un lado a kanon.

Kanon solo se queda quieto y pensativo.

-Que raro se me hacia familiar esa persona.-dice kanon mientra sigue subiendo las escaleras.

Mientra tanto shun estaba despertándose y al percatarse de que Anabel no estaba se levanto y se dio cuenta de una carta la tomo y la vio estaba a nombre de Anabel y era para el, entonces la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido shun:_

_Si lees esta carta será por que ya me levante y no te desperté por que no había manzanas que aventarte jejeje te escribo para agradecerte por ayudarme y también por ser un gran amigo, y tu y yo cumplimos nuestra promesa eso es bueno. Ahora buscare a mis primos ya que hay algo en mi que dice que ellos pueden que estar cerca de aquí además de buscar a una persona, y muchas otras cosas que tengo planeado hacer. Y todo gracias a ti._

_Te lo agradezco, en fin tengo mucho que hacer ahora._

_Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver jeje je me despido pero antes te pido un favor cuida bien ese libro ya que algún di aire por el._

_Atte: Anabel_

_Posdata: cuidado por donde pisas machu dejo sorpresas jeje_

Shun mira hacia sus pies.

-Y hasta ahora me dices.-dice shun mientra rie a la vez.

**FIN……**

* * *

OLA gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia que ha llegado a su final, me da tristeza terminarla. Ya que fue divertido hacerla=D

Agradezco de corazon a todos los que leyeron esta historia al igual a los que comentaron de esta.

Bueno deje misterios y dudas en esta historia que seran resueltas en la secuela de esta historia que continuara en _**el libro magico: las 7 gemas perdidas**_ esta sera igual de interesante y claro graciosa jeje ya que no solo shun va a participar sino que tambien los dorados y los otros de bronce tendran aventuras en este mundo paralelo jeje los quiero

Cuidasen que tengas suerte

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo aunque falta un pero no mucho =D

By- geminiforeve


End file.
